Transformers: War for Cybertron
Transformers have a history of being nerdy, stupidz, and having crappy video games. War for Cybertron made some pretty big promises to change all that. Has it succeeded? Let us find out. Gameplay/Fun Factor First things first: this game is definitly trying to do something many other games these days forget to do, and by that I mean this game heavily focuses on being fun. It is an excellent third person shooter that instead of having you sit around in cover constantly before peaking out and taking some shots at your enemy before taking cover again, War for Cybertron promotes the idea of getting out there and causing some damage. Instead of small corridors filled with chest-high walls for cover like most shooters, War for Cybertron has wide open spaces, and while cover is neccesary at times, it is much more satisfying to run out there and cause all of your enemies to get blown into bits, relying on moving to evade enemy fire instead of cover. The weapon selection is great as well. Unlike games such as Call of Duty where you have your five basic gun types with every gun not being much different the gun in it's group, War for Cybertron's guns have alot of variety. Each one is distinctively different from the other, and all of them are very fun to shoot. Also, everything has multiplayer. You have some friends to play the game with, there is nothing you can't do with them! Campaign has up to 3 player co-op, Escalation has up to 4 player co-op, and multiplayer has up to 10 player battles, making this game a blast to play with your friends. And of course, you can Transform. At the click of the left stick, you can instantly transform into your vehicle mode, which depending on your character, could be a car, a truck, a tank, or a jet. Unlike previous Transformers games *cough Revenge of the Fallen *cough Transforming isn't just a gimmick. It's a requirement if you want to play efficiantly, and come on! Who wants to fly a jet in Battlefield 3 when you can actually turn into one in War for Cybertron! Campaign The campaign is definitly the best part of this masterpiece. You get two campaigns, one for Decepticons and one for the Autobots. Both of them are about as long as Modern Warfare 2, meaning you have a 10 hour long campaign. First things first. I don't see why they had to make the campaign seperate. Decepticon campaign comes first chronilogically, so it's not like I'm experiencing the same story from different points of view. It's that the story has been halfed for no real reason. Most likely you are just going to play through it chronilogically like I did. Crappy complaints out of the way, the campaign is extremely well made. Filled to the brim with epic moment after epic moment, entertaining dialogue that has the G1 Transformers charm, a good difficulty curve, epic and fun boss battles, and so much more. I assure you you're going to want to play Campaign first. In the Decepticon campaign you have to play out the events that will lead to Cybertron's destruction, getting Dark Energon and infusing it into Cybertron's core. You will also get cool moments such as how Starscream met Megatron and became a Decepticon. In the Autobot campaign, you have to aid the Autobots in there last stand on a decaying Cybertron. In this campaign you'll get to see cool moments such as how Optimus meets Bumblebee and how Optimus becomes a Prime. It's also nice how you can choose what character you want to play as, due to the thee player co-op. Say you'd prefer to play as Brawl in the first mission instead of Megatron? The game gives you the option. Small detail that I appreciated quite a bit. Did I mention the boss battles were epic? Multiplayer and Escalation Perhaps even more surprising about this game is exactly how good it's multiplayer and survival modes are. Multiplayer is extremely well made. You create custom classes and level up just like in Call of Duty, but unlike in Call of Duty it's actually fare and not frustrating as can be. The game gives each player enough health to actually make it so you can get away from enemy fire and that you have to work for your kills. Not like Call of Duty where the enemy drops dead the moment you see him. The game's classes are also very well structured. Scout, Scientist, Leader and Soldier all have destintive purposes in the maps and you are going to have to adjust the way you play for each class if you want any chance to win. Also worth mentioning is how well balanced the game is. I mean really, Call of Duty's weapons are all so much the same, and yet there are so many weapons that end up over-powered or under-powered. How did War for Cybertron, a game with so many vastly different abilities, weapons, and body builds, become so perfectly balanced the only complaint I ever hear is that the Magma-Frag Launcher is slightly over-powered? Escalation is also excellent. You get to play as your favorite Transformers characters in a fight for survival similar to Nazi Zombies mode from Call of Duty: Black Ops. This mode is extremely fun, although a major problem is that there is no host migration. That means if the host quits the game, you will be booted from the match and as far as the game is concerned you will have never played it. I'll never complain about host migration again! And yes, there is an average of over 700 players online during the day and over 200 players during the night every day. Plenty of people to get matches for both multiplayer and escalation. The player count is actually very impressive for a game that came out in the Summer of 2010. Overall This isn't just a good Transformers game, it's an excellent game all together. With an epic, well made, long campaign, a really fun survival mode, and one of the best multiplayers I've ever played, this game is definitly worth your time. If you are a Transformers fan, this game is a must have, not matter what the cost. Anyway, the game gives you alot for your money and it's all excellent, meaning that the top ammount of money I would recommend paying for this game is $60, which is much more then the current price. If you can find a copy of this game, I strongly recommend you pick it up. Originally written on April 1st, 2012 Category:2012 Reviews